This One's a Fighter
by HungerGames007
Summary: Peeta Mellark is a 17 year old boy from District 9 who has just been reaped for the hunger games. What happens when a girl he has dreamed about appears in the place he dreads most, along with her best friend? Find out in "This One's a Fighter", a Hunger Games fanfiction!


A/N: Hi there! This is my first fanfiction, so I apologize for any mistakes beforehand. Second, this story takes place in an alternate universe where Peeta is from District 9 when he is reaped for The Hunger Games. Third, sorry for all of you Gale fans out there, I recommend not reading later chapters ;)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Hunger Games nor the majority of characters in this story! All rights go to Suzanne Collins and Scholastic!

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

_I fall to the ground as I feel a strong force push me from behind. A tall girl with a long brown braid is hovering over me, her hands grasping a bow and arrow tight as her knees dig into my stomach. "It's over 9." She speaks quietly but demanding, and it's almost mesmerizing to listen to. She pulls her bow back, gripping onto the arrow tightly and awaiting the perfect time to end my life. I close my eyes, awaiting my death instead of fighting it. "PEETA!" I open my eyes to see the girls expression has changed, and she now has a look of anger. "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!"_

My body shakes violently as I launch the covers off of my body and sit up in my bed. "PEEEETTTAA!" I recognize the voice as my mothers. "I'M UP MAH!" I scream. Her silence answers me as I sit up in my bed and wipe the sweat off my forehead. _Another nightmare._ I think to myself. Nightmares have been a daily occurrence for me in this past month. Now, the day that I have been dreading has finally arrived. Reaping day.

I walk down the stairs and into the bakery kitchen where I see my mother standing. "Nope, too late, no breakfast for you!" "But Mom, I-" She gives me a harsh glare and I take her note and slowly walk back up the stairs, and back into my room. "MOM, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" I yell. "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND FIND SOME YOURSELF!" I give a small chuckle. When I was younger, I would always get so upset when my mother would yell at me. Now, I find it comical how even the smallest things can cause her to blow her lid.

I open my closet door and start scanning through the various shirts I have neatly hung up in a row. I grab a light blue button-up with tight, short sleeves and a tight collar. I pick up a pair of jeans from the floor and walk into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. I pull my white t shirt over my head and pick up my new one from the counter when my eyes find their way to the small mirror ahead of me. In all honesty, I wouldn't have that bad of a chance in the hunger games. I lift at least 50 bags of flour every day, and that has caused me to gain some pretty okay arm muscles. I begin to flex my arms in the mirror when I hear a noise in the doorway.

"Aw, Peety's SO strong!" My brother, Rye, is leaning against the door laughing. "Oh shut up Rye!" I yell as I toss my t-shirt at him, causing him to run back into the room her shares with his twin, Scone. I put my arms into the sleeves of the shirt and pull it on, buttoning it up as I step into my jeans. "PEETTTAAA!" I hear muffled laughter coming from the bakery and another scream from my mother as I step out of the bathroom and towards the stairs. When I reach the bottom, I see Rye and Scone holding in their laughter as my father looks over them intently. "YOU'VE MADE US LATE!" Yells my mother. "Sorry" I apologize. She just ignores me and turns to face the door, pulling it open and stepping out into the cool spring breeze. The rest of the family follows and my father puts his hand on my back. "Just ignore her, she always gets like this on reaping day." He whispers. "You mean she always gets like this, period." I joke. My father gives a small chuckle as we enter the town square. When we arrive, the whole crowd is already silent and the mayor is almost finished reading the treaty of treason. "See what you've done!" She whispers harshly. My brothers and I walk silently to the sign-in table and apologize for our tardiness. The peacekeeper ignores us completely and pricks our fingers, ushering us to our respective sections in the crowd.

No one even notices me enter the 17 year old boys section, for they are too nervous about the events taking place just in front of us. "Now, let us begin!" Says the escort in her usual bubbly accent. Her heels echo through the silent crowd as she makes her way towards the large reaping bowl. Her hand plunges into the smooth glass and she twirls it around for a few seconds before selecting a small white slip of paper. She walks back to the microphone and clears her throat, opening the slip of paper. "Renee Archer!"

A tall girl appears from the 18 year old girls section and makes her way towards the stage. She has long, brown hair and tan skin. Her dark brown eyes are mesmerizing to look at, and she shows no sign of fear or sadness as she mounts the stage and holds her head up high.

I don't even have time to worry before the escorts hand is grabbing a piece of paper from the boys bowl. A million thoughts swim through my head as she opens up the slip, most of which are simply _not me._

"Peeta Mellark!"

My feet react quicker than my mind, and before I know it, I am mounting the steps to the stage. The escort is waving me on, a silent sign that tells me to move quicker. When I finally get on the stage, the escort pulls me closer. "Your tributes, Renee Archer and Peeta Mellark! Well, go on you two!" I looked into Renee's eyes and she gave me a weak smile as she shook my hand.

The next few minutes went by in a blur, and suddenly, I was sitting in a small room on a bright red couch. The door unexpectedly burst open and my father came stumbling in. I stood up and he pulled me into a bear hug, crying into my shoulder. When he pulled back, I noticed no one else was with him. "Where's mom? Or the guys?" My father stares at me, still crying, then speaks. "Your-your mother said that the boys had to, um, get back to work. She made them come with her back to the shop."

All of the emotions I have been holding in for the past hour suddenly come to me. It's like the dam that has been holding them broke, and I am once again in my father's arms, both of us sobbing. Once again, the door bursts open and 2 peacekeepers grab my father and pulls us apart. "PEETA, YOU CAN WIN, I KNO-" He is cut off by the door slamming in front of him.

No one else came to visit me, and in a matter of minutes, I was sitting in a small truck with Renee and the escort, who's name I learn is Penny. After a short, awkward car ride with occasional small talk, we are ushered out of the truck and onto a train that will take us to the capitol.

Before boarding the train, I take one last look at District 9, knowing I may never see it again. And maybe that's what I want.

**Well, that's it for chapter 1! Chapter 2 may be up tonight, but most likely tomorrow! This is my first story, so please rate/review and tell me what you think! All feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
